


Tournament Runner

by PaperFox19



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fetish, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Yuugi, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No magic just love passion and duel monsters. Yugi is a young duelist making waves in the tournament group. He lives with his lover Joey and using his winnings makes a stable life for them, but when Joey’s sister needs surgery the two will band together and take on Duelist Kingdom for the money</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Love Yugi

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 1 My Love Yugi

Joey’s POV

The name is Joey Wheeler, I am currently living with my boyfriend/lover Yugi. I come from a broken home, my mom took my sister in the divorce leaving me with my jerk of a dad. The guy drank so much he often forgot to buy food for me, I often took lunch money from kids at school just to get any kind of food in my stomach no matter how small.

Then I met Yugi, I treated him bad but he still called me his friend, he even brought an extra lunch for me. I felt bad for everything I had done, but he told me to not forgot about the past but learn from it. So I did, I stayed at Yugi’s side, and atoned for all the bad stuff I did. Paying back all those I took from, and apologized to them.

After I atoned for everything, I found it in my heart I could tell Yugi my true feelings. I confessed and he accepted my feelings and returned them with his own. I admit I never fell for a guy before but Yugi was special. At first things started off slow mostly kissing and hand holding ya know stuff like that, but when things heated up man was Yugi ready for it.

I will always remember the feel of his hand as he guided it over my uncut cock, the way he held me so firm and caused friction and stimulation all through my penis. He pulled back my foreskin and teased me to release, and he didn’t stop at just one I was jazzing three times a day minimum. I kinda liked having Yugi at the reigns controlling the flow. So when he asked to take the relationship further I agreed.

Not gonna lie I was scared, without his notice I started practicing just in case with my fingers and when it hurt I was worried that Yugi would ask me to be the bottom. He could always read me like a book and told me we didn’t have to do this, and as I looked into his eyes I knew he never would hurt me.

We did things we never done before, I sucked him off and got the first taste of him, of course realizing this I admit I’ve been kinda selfish in the bedroom Yugi’s done so much for me and I have rarely returned it. This only strengthened my resolve. He brought some kind of lube and coated his fingers with it and when he prepped me it didn’t hurt as much as when I tried it.

One finger became two and then three and the whole time he took his time letting me relax and get comfortable before moving on, and when he finally took me I was so high on pleasure I felt no pain, and Yugi wasn’t small in the crotch area I swear his body may not have shot up probably cause of that huge thing between his legs.

We made love all night long, not stopping no matter how many times we came, our bodies glistened under the moonlight as we were one with every thrust. I can’t believe I was scared of this, I really am an idiot. Finally we reached our final climax and collapsed together, trying to catch our breath and I looked at his happy face.

I felt my own face turn into a smile, and we both began to laugh. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah, it really was.” I looked at him. “Listen Yuge, I love you so much I promise I’ll be a better lover.” No more being selfish, he looked at me with confusion.

“Joey you are a great lover.” He says, and kisses me on the lips. Being too tired to say anything more we fall asleep still connected, best sleep I ever had.

Yugi is amazing, the tri color haired teen was a skilled card player. He started entering tournaments and raking in some cash for us, but then he entered a regional tournament and beat everyone, after he took first prize he had enough money to find us a place of our own, he surprised me and boy was I surprised. I loved our new place for a lot of reasons, one we were free, two we were together, and three well you know heh heh.

I still wanted to help him so I asked him to teach me about duel monsters and maybe we both could enter tournaments and make money. He thought it was a good idea and he even made teaching fun. I got lots of fun rewards for completing my lessons, I still lick my lips remembering the taste of his cock between my lips, working my own cock as I bob my head over his. We cum together and I drink him down every time. I still was a long way away from entering any tournaments but Yugi was winning enough for the both of us, I’ll take my time and enjoy our lessons.

To be continued…


	2. Going For Broke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 2 Go For Broke

Joey watched as Yugi took on another tournament, he was at home and watching his lover play on tv. “Go Yugi kick their butts!” he cheered. He used a spell card to destroy an opponent’s monster, and with a direct attack he won yet another tournament, this made 10 in total. “Oh yeah!” he cheered.

He knew Yugi would be home eventually so he decided to get things ready, he stripped off his clothing, his chiseled body stood in all his glory, down to his hung cock and crowned crotch with a thick nest of pubes. He walked around the house a bit in the nude, letting his dick bounce about as he got things ready.

The blonde put on a green apron with a pink heart on it. Wearing that and nothing else he began preparing dinner. ‘Oh he’s gonna love this.’ He thought happily.

Yugi came home, their money was deposited and with more than enough for him to take a break and spend some time with his love. “Joey I’m home!”

“In the kitchen.” He followed his voice, and the sight before him made him drool. Joey’s backside was in full display, and the sight of him in nothing but an apron had Yugi rock hard. “I got dinner ready, and I watched you on tv you were awesome!”

Yugi stepped into the kitchen, and went up to his lover, hands going around him feeling up his front while he pressed against his back. “Yugi!” the blonde gasped.

“Can’t wait, too sexy!” he started kissing Joey’s back, his hands gliding upwards to tease his nipples.

“Ohh!” he moaned, his nipples getting flicked and teased by Yugi’s nimble fingers, his cock began lifting up the apron. “But the food will get cold.”

“I’d rather devour you.” He gave a teasing lick along his spine, and gave a pinch to the blonde’s nipples.

“Fuck I’m yours!” he braced himself against the counter and spread his legs. Yugi undid his pants and freed his aching arousal. He slid his manhood through his cheeks and feeling his hot wet hole.

“Did you play with yourself?” the boy asked.

“Maybe, I wanted you bad!” he gave him a sly grin. They had sex so much he rarely needed prep, but Yugi just loved doing it usually milking the blonde of an orgasm before they got to it.

“Then I won’t disappoint.” He lined his cock up and began pushing into him. Feeling every inch of Yugi’s cock bury it’s way inside had Joey moaning loudly.

“Oh yeah!!” he moaned, his cock began oozing pre, wetting the apron. Yugi began to move, thrusting in and out of Joey’s tight heat, caressing his nipples with each pull back, and giving him a pinch with every thrust in. “So good, oh fuck Yugi I’m gonna cum!” he moaned as Yugi quickened his pace, his sweet spot getting abused with every thrust.

“Do it paint your apron white!” he moved harder striking his sweet spot. Joey came his cock twitching as he shot his load all over the apron he wore. His clenching heat squeezed his thrusting dick bringing the boy to his release. He shot his load and filled Joey up to the brim with cum.

The two took a moment to catch their breath before going into full make out session. “Welcome home heh heh!” Yugi pulled out, and they went to the dinner table.

The smaller boy started on his meal, which was still delicious despite the cooler temp. Joey on the other hand wasn’t done with his little lover, he moved down between his loves legs and took the boy’s penis into his mouth. He licked and sucked his delicious meat working him back to full arousal. He stayed sucking his love’s cock working it greedily.

“You are a great cook Joey, your meal is great.”

“Thank you!” he spoke around his cock, though it sound garbled. Yugi moaned as he came into Joey’s mouth. “Thanks for the meal.”

-x-

There happy times weren’t to last as some trouble came around. Yugi’s Grandpa got into some trouble with Seto Kaiba, a rich punk at school. He read Kaiba like a book and knew his card was no longer safe in his shop and he was right some goons broke in and tried to take the card by force. Thankfully he already sent the card to Yugi for safe keeping. His grandpa was sent to the hospital from the ordeal.

Kaiba found out and challenged Yugi to a duel for said card. Mokuba wasn’t happy about all this, his brother was acting like a big jerk and though he loved him it still didn’t excuse his actions. Yugi used his own cards and his balanced deck of monsters magic and traps was enough to even overwhelm Kaiba’s powerful monsters.

Yugi crushed him managing to not lose a single life point. The complete defeat broke Kaiba big time, even Mokuba was impressed, with his brother being the lead in taking the duelist kingdom tournament.

He got the card back, but his grandpa believed it was time to pass it on giving Yugi the 4th Blue Eyes White Dragon, he knew it would be safe in Yugi’s hands and the boy would treasure it as he did.

The news of Seto Kaiba’s defeat did not stay quiet as the last of the regional championships ended and the finalists were all receiving passes to duelist kingdom. Pegasus couldn’t let the boy who beat Seto Kaiba go without having him enter the tournament, he had a lot riding on this. He sent an invitation to Yugi and knew the boy would take it.

Yugi wasn’t the only one receiving mail as Joey received word from his sister. She was going blind and without a specialist doctor and surgery she would be. He knew their finances and Yugi made enough for them to live on their own and quite comfortably but nowhere near enough to pay for the surgery. “Oh man what am I gonna do!”

“Joey did you see this?!” Yugi came rushing in. “Some guy delivered this to me, I’ve been invited to go to duelist kingdom.” He showed one of the prize cards. One prize was 3 million dollars, another prize was a fancy resort complex, the other was the title of king of games and a variety of rare cards.

“Three million dollars!” he said with surprise. “Yuge we got to enter this tournament!”

“We?” he asked. Joey explained his deal with his sister, he knew he wasn’t a skilled duelist but he had to go. “Then you will go.” He handed over a star chip so they each had one. “We’ll do this together and help save your sister!”

To be continued


End file.
